Because he loves me
by shesnevergrowingup
Summary: 6 Reasons Why Hermione loves Ron. Her heart had pounded and time had froze and she had flown because this boy, this boy who she'd grown up with, who she'd gone through everything with, who knew her better than anyone else, he loved her.


A/N: This is pure fluff, and I wrote in all in a span of about two hours so don't expect anything too fantastic. But hey, it's Ron and Hermione, and they're pretty hard not to enjoy. (: And it gets better as it goes on I promise!

Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm J. K. Rowling. That's why I'm sitting at my laptop eating cheez-its and writing cheesey fanfiction out of boredom. (No pun intended with the whole cheese thing) …not.

6 Reasons Hermione loves Ron..

1. He's so bloody stubborn. Before she'd met Ron, Hermione had never met anyone more strong willed than herself. She was independent, and she knew she was always right, because hell, 99% of the time she was. The only difference with Ron was that he was right a much smaller portion of the time. But he'd be dammed if he was going to lose a fight. The both of them would be actually. So they'd bicker and bicker and bicker. Throughout every year she'd known him. But Hermione had read somewhere that people fight the most with the people they trust. Because they know they can trust the person so much that no matter what kind of things they end up screaming at each other, the person will always come back. And with them Hermione knew this to be utterly and completely true. They would push each other to the edge constantly, testing the boundaries of how far they could go. There would be days of silent treatments, and since they were both so bloody stubborn it was sometimes difficult to end it. But Hermione had always loved a challenge. So even though the two of them were as different as day and night, and he wasn't the kind of boy who agreed with everything she said, she loved that about him. Because she could trust him, and because he was real.

2.. She can't help but love the way she fits perfectly into his arms. She first realized it in fourth year. It's weird, she now realized, to think that he hadn't hugged her, not really, until then. It was close to the end of the year, on that awful awful day when harry returned from the graveyard. Harry had come back, covered in dirt and blood and then there was the body, Cedric's, and _oh _it was too much. They were fourteen for Christ's sake. Things like this weren't supposed to happen to normal fourteen year olds. But then, they really never were normal. Seeing Cedric, and that look on Harry's face, something inside of her broke. She had fallen from her secluded place at the top, tumbling down into the pits of despair faster than she could realize. But he had caught her. He had pulled her against his chest and secured his arms around her tightly, protecting her from the world with his embrace. And she, being Hermione, had fought for a moment to turn around, to see what had happened, to know that her best friend was alright. But when it had became clear that he wasn't having any of it, she'd given in. She's collapsed into him and suppressed her sobs into his robes. And he held her tightly. He'd spoken into her ear through shaky whispers that it'd be alright, everything would be fine because it always ended up fine for them somehow. And he'd put her feelings before his own, which was something she'd never seen him do for anyone else before. And although she was completely terrified, she'd wrapped her arms up around his neck and pulled him closer. Because even then she loved him. And he'd leant down and he had **kissed her on the top of her head.** And even though it was innocent and friendly and she'd known it didn't mean anything, that didn't stop her from trembling a bit harder. But what she hadn't noticed, what she couldn't have known, was that even then, he'd loved her too.

3. His family. Hermione's family had 3 major components. Her mother, her father, and herself. That was it. But Ron's family, that was different. His family was made up of dozens of components, some playing larger roles, and some merely along for the ride of the hustle and bustle she'd learned to associate with the Weasleys. The first time she's been to his house, it must have been the summer before second year? Wow. His mother was lovely, although always a mess with her frazzled hair and tattered clothes, her warm smile always had shown through. Molly was exactly the way a mother was supposed to be, and she and Arthur had likened to Hermione right away. Then there were the siblings. She'd already known Fred and George from school. But seeing them in their own territory seemed to only multiply the damage they were capable of. They were crazy and silly and so so loud. But Hermione learned that even she could secretly appreciate some occasional chaos. Then there was Percy, and back then Hermione had adored Percy. He was smart, and a prefect, and he took life seriously. The way Hermione knew it was supposed to be taken. She couldn't understand why the rest of the siblings weren't so keen on him. Then Ginny, the quiet and beautiful youngest. She knew that she could trust Ginny with anything, and the bond they developed made her feel as if Ginny was her own sister. When Hermione had heard there were two more, not living at home, she couldn't believe it. She was so jealous of Ron for having all of these people around, a friend anytime he needed it. She was angry that he took it all for granted, whining all the time that he didn't get enough attention. Becoming a part of this family, it was one of the best things about marrying Ron.

4. He could make her laugh. Well, not just her really, but anyone. He had a knack for finding the humor in situations, not in the obnoxious way that was linked to his brothers, but it a dry, more subtle way. And sometimes when Hermione became too serious in whatever project she was working on, he would even her out and pull her back to the real world for a moment. Like the time they broke out of Gringotts. She had been so worried. She knew that things were coming to an end, she knew that soon they would know who would win, good and evil. And even though Hermione had read a million books, she somehow couldn't realize that the good always won. She was running through plans out loud, panicking, trying to find their next place to hide. She was in another place of plotting, desperately scrambling for some sort of smart move. But for once, she couldn't think of anything. Ron was calm "I hate to break this to you, but I think they _might _have noticed that we broke into Gringotts." And just the abusurdity that he could be calm, that he could _joke_ at a time like this, I blew her mind. He was amazing, to know just what to say like that. And once she started laughing she couldn't stop. And while we're on the topic of laughing, his was fantastic. He had this sort of half-smile thing, and his freckles popped and if he was really going he sounded like a little kid again. It made her happy when he sounded like that, because sounding immature wasn't something that happened often with them, not with all they'd been through.

5. He understood the way things were with Harry. Now he did anyway. It had taken him a while to get it, but now that he did, he respected them and gave them their space. He was her brother, no, more than that, Harry was her best friend. At their wedding she can't believe it- she is married. Married to Ron Weasley… who would have thought? And Ron is wonderful, and gorgeous and perfect for her, and if he doesn't stop staring at her like that from across the yard, well, she might have to politely steal him away and go have her dirty way with him in his old bedroom at the Burrow. "Care to dance, ?" A voice cuts into her thoughts. She stops watching Ron and looks up to see Harry Potter, looking quite stunning in his black tux. Ms. Weasley… she loves the sound of that. "Of course," she grins And he offers his arm to her in such a formal way she can't help but giggle. His hand finds it's spot on her waist and the other clasps her free hand. Harry is a much better dancer than Ron, and his knowledge of the steps almost makes her feel comfortable dancing. Almost. "You look beautiful, Mione." He says. She blushes, she isn't used to all this attention, "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." He smiles at this. "Can you believe it Hermione? That you're getting _married_?" She laughs, agreeing. "I know… it still feels so unreal. I feel old!" And it's true, her Hogwarts days seem like ages ago, it's almost as if she's too happy now to remember all the suffering of the war. "Well if it's any relief," he said, "To me you'll still be the smart as hell girl with the bushy hair who raises her hand too much." She swats his arm, and for a moment they stumble over the steps, until he saves it, like he always saves it. "Thanks Harry, very relieving." Hermione found her eyes wandering across the yard for him. There, he was talking to Bill and Fleur, holding their baby daughter Victorie in his arms. He looked up and caught her eye, she smiled and he mouthed "I love you". She blushed and turned back to Harry, who'd seen the whole thing. "You two are perfect," he said. And for some reason a tear slips down her cheek, and it must be all this adrenaline running through her veins that's making her hormonal or something. "I know," she whispers, and the two of them are smiling. He raises his eyebrows at her tears, "I'm just so happy," she explains. And she feels silly and girly and not like herself at all but it's her wedding and she'll damn well do as she pleases. The song ends and Harry pulls her close. "I love you Hermione," he says. And she doesn't care about smudging her makeup or messing up his shirt when she presses her face against his heart and hugs him close, because she's married to the most amazing man on the planet and Harry Potter is her best friend and what did she ever, ever do to be so lucky? "Love you too," she whispers.

6. Because he loves her. She was seventeen the first time he'd said this out loud. They were taking refuge at Grimmauld place. Harry was upstairs looking through Sirius' old stuff, and they were setting up places to sleep. Ron was reliving their close experience with death eaters verbally to her, and then stopped suddenly when he realized she'd collapsed on to the couch, shaking. He'd dropped the blankets he was holding, and rushed to her side. He'd quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulder, rubbing up and down her cold skin. "I'm so scared," she'd breathed between gasps. She needn't have said it though, because of course he understood. Because he was scared too. Even though he always tried to convince himself he wasn't, he was terrified of what was to come. "I know," he'd murmured. And then, "I am too." She'd leaned into him and he held her close. "What if we don't win, Ron? What if something goes wrong?" He was finding it hard to concentrate because her hair was pressed up onto his face, and she smelled like vanilla and honey and cinnamon and like everything sweet and right. "We could die Ron, any minute someone could just walk in and, and we could die." She was shaking now, letting her fear overtake her body. "Listen Hermione," he said, choosing his words carefully. "You're not going to die. I won't let you. You're going to go on and have a family, and a job, and you're going to die an old… an old lady, warm in her bed. But not in this war, not by them, not like this. I promise. Do you understand me?" There was a second of silence, then "Ron…" But he wouldn't let her finish, "I love you Hermione." She gasped, then slowly tilted her head up to his, until their brown eyes locked.. "I, I love you too," she whispered. And then he had leaned toward her, and their lips had met. Her heart had pounded and time froze and she was flying because this boy, this boy who she'd grown up with, who she'd gone through everything with, who knew her better than anyone else, he loved her. And for a moment, that was enough.

A/N: HEY WAIT! Before you go on about your life and read more fanfictions or turn of your computer, just reallllyy quick plus that little green button.. yup! Right there, and quickly tell me what you liked/ didn't like/ hated/ loved/ didn't think worked. It'll mean the world to me and I'm always looking to improve! Au Revoir 3


End file.
